


Brothers and Sisters

by Inkn1ght1



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kuntalan antics, young Devasena, young Kumaravarma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/pseuds/Inkn1ght1
Summary: Devasena and Sumitra were not always this close. The firebrand Yuvarani did not appreciate a woman in her brother's life at first. Enter the brothers.





	Brothers and Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts).



The grass was vibrant here.  The young Princess of Bhoodesham liked the colours of Kuntala; and she hoped that Kuntaladesham liked her back .

This was the first time she was entering the beautiful nation filled with rivers and farms.  Her own kingdom, no, her father's kingdom was a vassal of Kuntala for a long time before having granted independence of rule during her grandfather's time . Now, she was the daughter-in-law of Kuntala. Her loving new husband told her  repeatedly not to worry. But she still had her trepidations.

 

************************

 

Devasena loved her gentle brother. He was her everything. He  practically raised her, after their mother passed away. If you ask him, he would say that he was still raising her. She was 12 now. didn't need anyone to raise her anymore, thank you very much!!

And what is this foolishness of getting married and bringing home a sister-in-law?

 

*********************************

oh, how they clashed..!!!!

The third week after Sumitra entered Kuntala, she cried herself to sleep.

She liked the firebrand princess, her sister-in-law. But the devil child hated her. How could she be a good wife to Jayasena, if she couldn't get Devasena to like her.!!?

And she missed her brother. So much.

**********************************

 

Devasena wasn't making anything easy for Sumitra at all. He hoped they would become friends, but nothing he said made any difference to Devasena. He didn't like any new additions to their family. Now, he had a surprise for his wife and it wasn't going to be a good surprise for his sister.

 

********************

 

The young prince of Bhoodesham liked Kuntala. It was so colourful. His purple dhoti perfect compliment to the green of the farms. He wanted to stay with his beloved sister.

He hoped his esteemed brother-in-law would allow that. 

 

The princess of Kuntala had a sword in her hand the first time he saw her. The sword was as long as his arm, and when he asked her if she would let him hold it he realised that it was quite heavy. And the little girl was swinging it around like it was a reed stick.

 

He didn't know Kuntalan royals played with swords. He preferred "pallankuzhi" and "uriyadi" himself.

So, he took it upon himself to teach the girl some games. 

 

*********************************

 

Devasena liked the boy. He was too innocent to be taken seriously. 

So, the next time he offered to teach her new games, she offered to teach him how to use a bow and arrow. They had quite a bit of fun that day. Running after chickens and ducks at the pond. 

And they laid down on the banks of the pond to rest when Kumar said,

 

"Do you like my sister?"

 

She did not expect that. "I...I... don't not like her. I mean.."

 

"She like you very much." 

 

Devasena sat up.

 

Kumaravarma put his hands behind his head and relaxed.

 

"She thinks you are amazing. She told me to let you teach me some sword skills and politics. I have no idea what that is, according to her. And I love your brother. He is so amazing. A ruler at such young age, my father would say. He told me I could learn a lot from him. And akka also told me to tell you that.."

 

He patted his pockets and withdrew a crumbled piece of paper,

 

".. here it is. She said to tell you that, she knows you don't like her. But she likes you very much and hopes to get to know you better. And if you do not want that, she hoped you would at least speak to her  occasionally , so your brother wouldn't worry. And that.." Kumara cleared his throat..

" that you would come to like her soon."

 

Devasena narrowed her eyes.

 

"She thinks I would like her soon?"

 

"Uhmmmm... Yeah. yeah!!! SHe is amazing. She loves me very much and I love her too. You could love her too, couldn't you?" 

 

Kumara wasn't looking at her. 

 

"Give me that.." Devasena grabbed at the piece of paper. Kumaravarma tried to hide it, but she was faster and caught it. 

she looked at the paper, then back at him.

 

"Is she  really upset that I don't like her?"

 

Kumara nodded. 

"And you think she likes me?"

 

Kumara nodded again.

 

Devasena thought for a while. She knew what she was doing was ridiculous. Sumitra hadn't done anything to her.  She was always cordial and caring, and she had also noticed the woman looking at her with a kind smile, when she thought Devasena didn't notice . But she was the Yuvrani of Kuntala, she couldn't  just let go of her grudges. 

 

"What will you give me if I like her back?"

 

Kumara's face lit up. 

 

"I will.. that is.. What do you want?"

 

"Will you stay with us?" DEvasena smiled. 

 

Here. This  shall be her gift to her sister-in-law. Kumaravarma would be pining away for his sister in Bhoodesham. Here, all the brothers and sisters can be happy..

 

Then they ran to the palace to spread the important news.

 

Sumitra had made laddoos for the puja.

 

Kumarvarma grabbed a laddoo from the huge platter. SUmitra smiled as he kissed her on the cheek and said,

 

"Thank you akka."

 

Devasena approached. Sumitra held her breath.

 

She took a laddoo, leaned over and kissed Sumitra on her cheek.

 

"Thank you, anni."

 

Sumitra looked down at the crumbled piece of paper Devasena dropped, she wiped away the drops of tears at the corners of her eyes and picked the paper up.

It was blank.

 


End file.
